Sinceridad forzada
by yoyoyo592
Summary: Lo he vuelto a subir después de corregir los fallos de la primera vez


No importa cuanto trate de olvidar. Ni estando en el lugar más alejado del bosque de Mahora tras una larga e intensa sesión de entrenamiento.  
Sentada en una roca, con la ropa hecha jirones, Setsuna Sakurazaki reflexiona sobre su Ojou-sama, en los momentos vividos con ella y lo que siente por ella.  
Algo no andaba bien en la cabeza de la medio youkai. Ideas sobre como pasar el rato con Kono-chan, ideas poco apropiadas para una guardaespaldas.

-"Por qué tiene que ser ella. Bah, sabes de sobra el por qué . Porque ella es la persona más amable que conoces, siempre dispuesta a ayudar a quién lo necesita. Siempre alegre, se pueden contar con los dedos de una mano las veces que ha estado triste y algunas por mi culpa. Un poco ingenua a veces, pero inteligente, más incluso de lo que piensan algunos. Ese cabello largo de color chocolate, el mismo color de sus hermosos ojos, inconfundible. Sus labios carnosos, que invitan a probarlos. y su cuerpo..."

Un suspiro sale de sus labios. Se había vuelto dejar llevar por la maldita (o bendita) imaginación.

Dos años han pasado desde su aventura en el Mundo Mágico y su relación seguía igual, mejores amigas. Dos a os que lleva intentando controlar el deseo que siente por ella. Mentira, son muchos a os los que lleva enamorada de Konoka Konoe.

-" Es tu culpa. No te esfuerzas lo suficiente para olvidar".

Y tras varios minutos de auto inculparse decide volver a su habitación a cambiarse.

Mientras, Konoka se despide de su compañera de cuarto.

-Asuna, vuelvo dentro de un poco.

-Espera!

Asuna se levanta de la cama, dejando caer la revista que estaba leyendo al suelo. Cogía su compañera por la muñeca y la lleva hasta la sala.

-Siéntate un momento.

ordeno a Konoka, que se sienta en el peque o sofá.

-Qué tienes pensado hacer con Setsuna?

-Comer estos dulces.

Konoka abrió la caja que ten a en las manos. Asuna se quedó mirando los dulces que había hecho Konoka hace poco.

-No me refería a eso! Llevas dos años con lo mismo!

- Y tu haciendo las mismas preguntas!

Asuna ya estaba harta de esta situación. Konoka sal a con una radiante sonrisa y cuando volvía, aunque sonriente, podía ver la decepción en su cara. Y como amiga y compañera, eso le dolía.

-No, no y no! Hoy es el d a. Vas a coger a esa cerebro de pajarito y le vas a dejar las cosas claras!

-Sabes que al más mínimo intento de insinuación, ella sale corriendo o volando!

Y no era la primera vez que sucedía.

-Ya, pero esta vez ser diferente.

Konoka pudo ver la maquiavélica sonrisa de Asuna. Esa que daban ganas de salir corriendo sin mirar atrás.

-No le habrás hecho nada a Setchan?!

Konoka empezó a preocuparse.

-No! Simplemente que una vez que las dos entréis a su cuarto, no podrá is salir hasta que sean sinceras la una con la otra.

-No lo entiendo.

Dijo dubitativa.

-Pues no lo entiendas. Sólo hazme caso.

Esta vez le puso una sonrisa confiable.

-De acuerdo.

Ahora Asuna la volvió a coger de la muñeca y la llevó a la salida.

-Suerte.

-Gracias. De seguro que la voy a necesitar.

Konoka se marchó.

Asuna sacó un Walkie del bolsillo.

-Aquí Campanitas a Ninja, la Maga se dirige al punto de encuentro, corto.

Del walkie salía una voz familiar.

-Aquí Ninja, Cerebro de pájaro, se fue hace rato, de gozaru.

-Están Vampirita, Bozu y Robot en sus posiciones? Corto.

-Si. También Paparazzi y Fantasma cumplieron con su misión. De gozaru. Por cierto, Negi-bozu pregunta por qué tenemos que usar nombres en clave. De gozaru.

-Dile a Bozu que yo mando y punto! Voy para la sala de reunión, corto.

Mientras, en la entrada del cuarto de Setsuna.

-Vamos Konoka! Tú puedes!

Se decía a si misma.

-Necesitas ayuda, Ojou-sama?

Konoka di un peque o salto.

-Setchan! Estaba a punto de llamar a tu puerta.

Acto seguido hizo un puchero.

-Y no me llames Ojou-sama.

-Gonem, K-Konochan.

-"Suena tan dulce como lo dice"

Konoka sonrió satisfecha y Setsuna rápidamente abrió la puerta.

-Como si fuera tu casa. Yo me voy a duchar.

Dijo Setsuna. Konoka la mir de arriba abajo.

-Estás toda sucia y esas ropas ya no sirven para nada. Deber as tener más cuidado, te puedes hacer mucho daño y eso me pondría triste.

Setsuna se sonrojó .

-No deber as preocuparte por eso, Ojou-kono-chan.

Setsuna se fue a la ducha sin decir nada más.

-"Setchan, como me gustar a ser yo la que te quitase esos harapos y... vamos céntrate. Cuál ser el plan de Asuna?"

En ese momento nota una gran cantidad de poder mágico alrededor del dormitorio.  
Escuchó varios golpes procedentes del baño y apareció una mojada Setsuna maldiciendo todo a su paso.

-Se puede saber quién es el imbécil que a sellado mi habitación?! Como lo coja, lo mato!

Konoka se quedó mirando fijamente el cuerpo medio desnudo de su guardián.

-"Wow, Setchan tiene un cuerpo increíble y bien formado y su piel es blanca como la nieve. Se ve sexy con el cabello negro mojado, pegado a su cuerpo..."

-onochan, Konochan!

La medio demonio se sentía expuesta a la intensa mirada de su protegida.

-Eh?

-Te llamé tres veces. Estabas como ida. Estás bien?

Konoka empezó a sonrojarse. La cazó mirándola de esa forma.

-Estoy perfectamente, Setchan.

"Esto no empieza bien"

Setsuna trató de abrir la puerta y las ventanas.

-No se abren. Nos han encerrado.

Mientras en la casa de Evangeline.

Chisame tecleaba en el portátil en el que se ve a varias imágenes del dormitorio de Setsuna.

-No sé como me dejé llevar por algo así.

Se lamentaba.

-No sabía que el cuerpo de Setsuna fuese tan atlético. Me sirve de inspiración para mi nuevo manga. Jeje. tu que dices, Honya-chan?

Haruna en estado pervertido.

-No digas esas cosas de una compañera, Paru-sama.

Dijo una avergonzada Nodoka.

-Parece que han hecho bien el hechizo que recomendaste, aru.

Dijo Ku Fei a Yue, que no contestó porque se estaba bebiendo un zumo nuevo.

-Esto no va muy bien!

Dijo Asuna algo preocupada.

-Relágate, estoy segura de que hoy por fin conseguir la gran exclusiva!

-Se te ve emocionada, Kazumi-san.

-Pues claro Sayo-chan! Espero que el esfuerzo valga la pena!

Sayo y Asakura estaban expectantes.

-Pero si me pagasteis para que le pusiera las cámaras.

Dijo Mana, pero no fue escuchada ya que en ese momento entraban Negi Eva y Chachamaru.

-Como va todo?

Preguntó el joven profesor.

-Míralo tu mismo.

Volviendo al dormitorio de Setsuna.

Konoka sirvió té y puso los duces en una bandeja.

-Setchan, siéntate a tomar algo.

Setsuna seguía en toalla y paseándose de un lado a otro.

-Arigatou, Konochan.

La espadachina se sentó al lado de Konoka y probó uno de los dulces.

-Mmmmmm. No hay duda de que los has hecho tú. Son muchísimo mejores que cualquiera de los comprados.

Setsuna se devoró gran parte de los dulces y Konoka la miró ilusionada.

-Estaban deliciosos! Pero creo que deber a volver a la ducha, antes me quedé a medias.

Setsuna se fue a la ducha y Konoka aprovecha para inspeccionar el cuarto de su mejor amiga.  
Aunque parecía más grande que el suyo, en realidad es que estaba más vacío.  
La Maga mir las estanterías en las que había libros sobre técnicas y cosas de ese tipo, también había fotos de ella y sus compañeras, había algunos objectos personales, pero decidió no tocar nada, lo último que quería era incomodarla más todavía. Se tumbó en la cama y aspiró el aroma de la almohada, el aroma embriagador de su guardián.

Setsuna se quedó mirando enternecida la imagen de su ojou-sama con la cara en su almohada.

-Se está bien?

Konoka se levantó de golpe y a Setsuna se le escapó una risa.

-Pues si, tu cama es mejor que la mía.

Se atrevió a contestar, acercándose a la chica de cabello negro.

-Tengo algo que decirte.

Dijo seria, pero Setsuna retrocedió un paso.

-Después, te parece?

-Es sobre todo esto.

Konoka le explicó la conversación con Asuna.

-No sé por qué, pero no me sorprende.

Dijo una pensativa Setsuna, mientras que Konoka agachó la cabeza.

-Lo siento, Setchan. No debí dejar que esto pasara.

La tristeza se fue apoderando de Konoka.

-Sinceridad, Eh?

Setsuna se acercó a Konoka y le puso la mano en el mentón, obligando a mirarle a los ojos.

-Te voy a decir algo y quiero que me escuches, luego si quieres puedes ignorarme durante el resto de tu vida.

Konoka quedo embelesada mirando a los ojos casi negros de su protectora.

-Desde hace mucho tiempo te veo como algo más que una amiga.

Cogió con la mano libre la mano de Konoka y la puso en el corazón. Konoka podía notar el acelerado ritmo de su amiga de la infancia.

-Los momentos más importantes de mi vida son los vividos contigo. Mi primera amiga. Mi primer beso(lo de Negi-sensei no cuenta el todavía era un crío). Mi primer y único amor. Lo que quiero decirte es que eres la persona más importante para mi. Te Quiero. No, En realidad te amo.

Las lágrimas empezaron a salir de los ojos de color chocolate. Konoka abrazó fuerte a su "amiga". Sus brazos rodeaban su cuello atrayéndola más a ella. Su cabeza se apoyó en el hombro de la espadachina y los brazos de ella rodearon la cintura de la maga.

Se quedaron as un rato, disfrutando de la presencia de la otra, hasta que cono ca decidió hablar. La mira a los ojos, momento que aprovechó Setsuna para secarle las lágrimas.

-Yo también te amo, Setchan.

En ese momento el corazón de Setsuna se dispar como loco.  
La abrazó quedándose frente con frente, mirada intensa en los ojos de ambas.

Cerraron los ojos y fueron acortando la poca distancia que separaba sus bocas. Hasta que llegó el tan ansiado beso. Mientras el beso aumentaba la intensidad, la barrera que rodeaba el dormitorio de Setsuna desapareció.

Y mientras en la casa de la peque a vampiresa se escuchaban los gritos de júbilo.

Sólo se necesitaba encerrar a dos jóvenes enamoradas con un hechizo de sinceridad para que se confiesen el amor mutuo callado por años.

Pues hasta aquí mi primer fic espero que les haya gustado y si no también lo dicen.


End file.
